inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive15
Pictures Hey Lord do you mind deleting this? - http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Genda_signature_test.png I let my cousin Bobby use my laptop while I was washing up dishes and since I had the wiki open he uploaded them cause I had it labled "Singature test" in my picture folders and thought I was gonna upload them but I didn't want to...then he made copies of it somehow =.=". Sorry to bother you about this ^^" ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix ' ' ' ' 02:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Congrats ww~ Your number of edits is freakin' insane, thanks for all the hard work on the wiki! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Archive Hi Lord-senpai can you tell me how to archive my talk page? Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 13:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC) well I am afraid to do any thing wrong so if you could please do it for me.......................... Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 17:39, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: MSPD Sure Lord I'll make sure and maybe I'll try to see if your team can debate before the 24th. That way they won't have to debate for a while :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:57, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *takes out red card* Hello! Just a heads up, I created this page to keep track of warnings/bans received by users, that way it's easier to take the best course of action if an user breaks the rules multiple times but different admins warn them. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for Archiving my talk page~ Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 13:11, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Images All articles should have the less images possible, of course it varies from articles to article. Some tactics won't need more than the single image from the template (thinking of stuff like Catenaccio Counter), some might need a few more. Use your judgment! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 22:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so you are going to replace Slideshows with Galleries, right? You sure if this is a good idea? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Well okay, if you think that's necessary. And also, I think that you should do this with the Keshin articles only, not the hissatsu one, because those Slideshows are the most important part of a Hissatsu article. Hope you can understand. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Photos *Goshiki: At Nijo Castle (二条城) near the 4 lanterns (Bakumatsu Period) *Shuugo: At Nago Yashiro (那古屋城) (Sengoku Period) Hope this helps!~ If you got more questions, feel free to ask ^_^ P.S.: Sorry for the late reply, I had to do a presentation for school :/ 20:15, April 18, 2013 (UTC) keshin slideshows Hi Lord. I haven't spent alot of time on the wiki recently due to preperation for CIEs' :/ but i just saw that all the keshin slideshows have been removed :O why did this happen? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 08:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC) New Hey Lord. I have been talking to Espio and I was wondering because Sam is leaving soon so maybe you would like to join Espio and Otonashi? I know your timezones are different but your online a lot and its only 3 hours a part. Well I hope you think about it because Espio already pointed out to me that its unfair for you to debate by yourself. I just want you to have a fun fair time in MSPD and this could make it better. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 08:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Lord thats great and I'm super glad :-D However that means both Iron and Gyaresu have to leave and the worst part is they never debated once!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well in a few small hours the Round will end and you will be moved into Espio and Otonashis team. Thanks Lord I'm glad this has worked out. However I have one last thing I don't know who the Captain should be, you or Espio. I think I will give you two the choice so Lord do you want to remain as Captain? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 10:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yer its too bad because debating is so much fun but they will never be able to try it. I'm glad that you don't mind and as for Espio he hasn't replied back yet but I'm sure he will soon. Its really nice of you to give Espio the Captain band depending on if he wants it or not but I bet he would want you to have it I mean your one of the best Captains there is :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 11:05, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Game Questions~ Gouenji: *'Encounter': Around the clubroom in Raimon Past Yuuchi → Tsukuyomi: *'Item': Bromide of a Shibainu (a dog species) (Drop from Safety's (セーフティーズ) found at Tettou Hiroba (鉄塔広場)) *'Topic': Reputation of a fortune-teller (?) (At Entaku no Kishi Room in Arthur's Castle (アーサー王の城)) *'Player': Howling Howling: *Item: Ghost-chan's lantern (Drop from Youkai Club (妖怪倶楽部) found at Dim Forest (おぼろげの森)) *'Player': Konaki *'Topic': Beautiful Night Sky (Found at Square (広場) Era) Konaki: *'Battle Scout': Just battle Youkai Club (妖怪倶楽部) a few times and she should join. If you got more questions, don't hesitate to ask~ ^_^ 19:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) No problem~! 19:57, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kabeyama In order to recruit Kabeyama (Young), you need to have: *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 1 (Skewered Dumplings; can be bought at the dumpling shop 団子屋 found at Azemichi Street あぜみち通り Era) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 2 (Café au lait; can be bought at the food shop found at the Orleans Square オルレアン　広場 Era) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 3 (Confeito; can be bought at the general merchant Era) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 4 (Retro Food ODEN; dropped from various Extra Route Teams) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to made him a scoutable option you need to have already recruited at least three other members from the same community master. If you got more questions, feel free to ask ^_^ 19:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC) No problem and have fun at your camp~ 19:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) re:TCG Sure, go ahead! If you need the romanized names, they are IG-12 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 5dan　Souzetsu Kaimaku! Saishuu Kessen Ragnarock!! and IG-13 Bakunetsu! Inazuma Generations 2. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 20:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday~!! Thanks Range ;_; It really means alot that you remembered my birthday ;_; Thanks for the greeting! :D Re: Heya~! Hey~! ^^ YUP, OF COURSE I REMEMBER XDDD It was cool, indeed xD Do you remember? We spammed the wiki activiy sooooo much XD And I joined the chat for the 1st time to rp with you ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 10:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) XDD Why not ? Let's spam again ? xDD SnowyBoy❄ 10:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Ehmm, I don't know XD Shouldn't we RP in the chat ? XD SnowyBoy❄ 10:58, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I want to spam too XD I have an idea: Let's talk about the theme of the RP in the chat and let's start rping here XD (I'm in the chat xD) SnowyBoy❄ 11:03, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay~! I made a new title ;D Okay, let's start this long RP spam xD Roleplay: /* In the abandonned SSC headquarters, a guy is really angry */ SARU: Grmbl... That stupid Tenma guy, and that Betrayer Fei... They thought everything was good now.. HAHA ! They're wrong ! :D I'm gonna kidnapp some of their teammates ! /* SARU timetraveled and arrived in Raimon's time /* SARU: Where the heck are they ?? *keeps searching* /* SARU was searching everywhere, but forgot the Football Pit. Shindou, Fei and the others were playing there */ Fei: Shindou ! SHOOT ! >:D *passes to Shindou* Taiyou: GO Shindou-kun ! ^^ End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 12:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hehe... I made him stupid XD Roleplay: Fei: What's wrong Tenma ? :O /* Everyone was shocked because Tenma fainted */ Taiyou: Tenma ! O.O Tsurugi: My Darling ! ;__; Fei: Tenma !!! :O Shindou, Kirino, Shinsuke, Taiyou, Tsurugi ! Help me to take Tenma and send him to the infirmary ! Taiyou: Hai ! ^^ Tsurugi: Of course !! /* They took Tenma and went out. Kariya and the others stayed there. Meanwhile... /* SARU: OMG, totally forgot ! They should be in the footbal pit ! *goes there* /* The others were wondering what was Tenma's feelings. But suddenly /* SARU: MUWAHAHA ! *uses an ampoule and everyone disappeared* Fei: WHAT ? SARUUUUU !! D': End Roleplay You did well xD Hope you'll like that part xD SnowyBoy❄ 13:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I had to leave XD Here's my RP Lol Roleplay: SARU: MUWAHAHA, YOU ARE LATE TENMA!!!!! >:D /* Disappears with the Raimon players /* Fei: NOOOOOO! HE KIDNAPPED THEM!!! Tsurugi: I am hungry... I'll come back in a few minutes. .-. Taiyou: Tsurugi's always hungry! Well, that's awful! He kidnapped them! O.o Fei: Yes, we have to bring them back! Tsurugi: *doesn't care and eats* End Roleplay Nice New Pic ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 18:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! You signed in the RP XDD Roleplay: Tsurugi: I don't care ! :P *noms in a pizza* Taiyou: We need to timetravel... But where? :O Fei: Yeah, Taiyou's right! I don't think that SARU will be in the SSC headquarter... That'd be too obvious! Tsurugi: Scruntch, Mmh, Yummi... I agree! Taiyou: .-. So, where? Fei: I think SARU can be in all the era we visited! *looks at Shindou* You're gonna see your TimeGirlFriend~! *laughs* Taiyou: HAHA, Can't wait ! Gonna see the Nice Koumei-Chan again! ^_^ Tsurugi: *still eating* Haha XD End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 18:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) It is really cool! Hey Lord! Your Bakunetsu! Inazuma Generations 2 is really cool! That's the first time I saw that! ^^ And...about the Debate..I'll be off these days because of exams, hope you don't mind..^^" And it is our turn to debate, please leave a message on my talk page. Thank you, Lord! '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 06:19, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay V2 I know right xD Sorry for being late ! (School D;) Roleplay: Fei: *slapes Shindou* DO NOT TALK ABOUT FEIYA ANYMOREEEE ! D:< *blushes* Tsurugi: 'Kay, I was just hungry... So, what happend ? ^.^ Taiyou: *explains everything to Tsurugi and then sits because he's tired* Tsurugi: Oww... I never liked those people, so, I don't care about them :P Taiyou: .-. Fei: Well, stop now. We'll start first in the Jeanne Era ! *looks at Kirino* End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 16:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh right :O Sowwie :O I'll add it now then XD Roleplay: /* Meanwhile Stuff /* SARU: I kidnapped you for my VENDETTA ! >:D Now, goodbye ! /* Back in Raimon Time /* Fei: WHAT HAVE YOU BOTH SAID ?! *death glares at Shindou & Kirino* Well, maybe I said Okatsu for Shindou and Jeanne for Kirino... But maybe I'm wrong ? MAYBE SHNDOU & KIRINO ARE IN LOVE ! :P Tsurugi: :O Wandaba: *dances* Taiyou: *looks at Tenma and Shinsuke* Seriously... Tsurugi: Hihi ^.^ End Roleplay Wow O.O I made a really weird personnality to Tsurugi :O SnowyBoy❄ 16:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hehe XD Roleplay: Fei: >.> You both mean, and I know about both of you... Well, Tenma & Shinsuke are right. Let's go guys~! Tsurugi: But.... I wanna eat something ! D: Taiyou: O.O You've just EATEN ! D: Tsurugi: I am hungry ^.^ Wandaba: NO, We haven't enough time ! The artefact is gonna disappear ! D: Tsurugi: *starts crying and begs* I WANNAAAA EAT ! ;__; ;__; ;__; Fei: Fine then, grab a cookie in the caravan ! Wandaba: But, I've just washed it ;_____________; Fei: Nevermind :/ Tsurugi: Yippie ! ^.^ /* They all entered in the caravan /* Fei: So... *looks at Kirino* Jeanne is cute, isn't she ? :3 End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 16:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I didn't, because I said: SARU: Goodbye now. And I do not have characters anymore XD Roleplay: Tsurugi: *eats cookie* Yummi ^.^ Fei: .-. You both .-. Taiyou: Tenma .-. Stop singing now D: Tsurugi: *steals Wandaba's croissant and eats it* Yummi ^.^ Wandaba: O.O YOU FNQSVBJUSB VJUQSVB HBEUH D: Tsurugi: Hihi ^.^ Fei: Nah, seriously, that girl is annoying ;__; @Shindou Taiyou: OMG, I have a headache now .-. End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 17:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) You signed again in the RP XDDDD Roleplay: Fei: Stop you too ;__; Taiyou: *laughs with Kirino* Tsurugi: WHAT ? WE ARRIVED IN FRANCE????!!!! YIIIIIIIPPIIIIIIIIEEE~!!! :'D Wait, I don't care .-. Fei: >.> Wandaba: Indeed, everyone ! We arrived ! /* They went out of the caravan /* Fei: So... Does anyone here remember how to go to Jeanne's castle ? :3 End Roleplay I have to go, I'll reply soon ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 18:01, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Backu~! xD And it's okay ^^" Roleplay: Fei: Wow O.O Kirino, how did you remember ? :O Taiyou: Tenma & Shinsuke are both children >.> Now, we have big problems... *still hiding* Tsurugi: RAAAH D: Wandaba: What again ? :O Tsurugi: Me is hungreeeeh D: *runs towards the castle* Fei: NO ! Tsurugi ! :OOO Taiyou: NO :O Wandaba: *faints* End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 13:54, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ! xDD Roleplay: Fei: Tsurugi ? Well, I don't know ! O.O Taiyou: GUYS ! LOOK ! Wandaba: *gets up and faints again* :OOO Tsurugi: *climbs the castle wall and enters by the window, because he saw a baguette* YUUUUUMIIII ! *dances* >:D >:D Taiyou: *facepalm* Fei: Tsurugi.. >_> Well, what happend to Tenma ? :O *looks at him* End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 16:04, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I always forgot the 'behind the bushes' XD Roleplay: Fei: Kirino XD Good idea >:D Wandaba: *finally gets up* Seriously, sun's shining too much today .-. Taiyou: Ouch ! Someone scratched me ;__; Who's the one who did this ? D: Wandaba: Not me ! Fei: Not me ! Taiyou: Then... Who ? D: Tsurugi: *hides behind Taiyou BOUH ! IT WAS ME >:D Taiyou: O_________O KYAAAAAA !!! *runs away* Fei: *facepalm* Tsurugi, how did you do ? :O Tsurugi: Hehe, I saw that Wandaba had candy >:D *steals the candy from Wandaba* Wandaba: Nuuuu >.< Fei: Ah, Hahaha xD OH, LOOK ! JEANNE'S COMING ! But... Why is her hair green now ? O.o End Roleplay Okay, my RPs are really weird! O.o SnowyBoy❄ 16:30, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep, Green hair ! ^^" (My imagination and me .-.) And we both made it long this time xD Roleplay: Tsurugi: I don't care about them ! D: I only care about Gouenji, and he laughed... *cries* Fei: Tsurugi... Don't cry ! Tsurugi: *runs towards the caravan* Fei: .-. Wandaba: Btw, where are Tenma & Shinsuke now ? Taiyou: Oh ? LOOK ! *points at Tenma and Shinsuke, who went out of the castle* Fei: PSSST ! Tenma ! HERE ! End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 16:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Let's a go ! xD Roleplay: Fei: Haha XD Oh, btw, what happend in the Castle Tenma ? Wandaba: We haven't time ! Let's talk about it in the caravan ! Taiyou: So, let's go ! /* They walked /* Wandaba: That weather .-. Fei: What with it again, pedo bear ? Wandaba: WHAT ? *turns pink and runs towards Fei* Fei: *uses Duplis* Duplis: *blocks Wandaba* Taiyou: Shindou ! Film this ! >:D End Roleplay Wandaba's time now xD SnowyBoy❄ 17:04, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Again with 'Yerep' ? XDD Roleplay: Tsurugi: *looks at them* Hello. My name is Tsurugi Kyousuke. I guess you are the Raimon members, no ? Well, please to meet you. I just came back from the shops. But when I was walking, I saw that caravan. I remember to have got a headache... I was really afraid by this caravan. I didn't even know that word. It's a mysterious boy who told me this. So, I'm going back to home, my mother is maybe afraid because I went out here, in my town, Orléans. Fei, Taiyou, Wandaba: :OOO Fei: W-Wh-What ?! Tsurugi: I said: Hello. My name is Tsurugi Kyousuke. I guess you are Rai... Fei: STOP ! D: Taiyou: What happend to him ? D: Wandaba: *death glares at Shindou & Kirino* >.> Tsurugi: *cough* Fei: *looks at Tsurugi* Tsurugi: Oh ? Hello. My name is Tsurugi Kyousuke. I guess... Taiyou: STOOP ! D:< Tsurugi: ... Fei: It looks like he's a robot :O Wandaba: *takes a cola* Fiou, sooo thirsty... Fei: We have a big problem... Taiyou: *pokes Wandaba* Wandaba: *throws accidently cola on Tsurugi* Tsurugi: Hello. Crsssshh He-He-Hello. Crssshh... ---Tsurug... Crshhh Fei: O.O End Roleplay I made it really long this time ! :P SnowyBoy❄ 17:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay: Tsurugi Robot: Bzzz.... bzzz.... Fei: Oh, what's that button ? *touches* Tsurugi Robot: Tuuut... SARUUUU tuut... Future tuut... Fei: Future... But when ? O.O Taiyou: I don't know D: Tsurugi Robot: Tuut... Japaaaaaan... OKINAWA ! Tuuut... Bzzz Explode... EXPLODE ! Fei: GUYS ! He's gonna explode, run ! Tsurugi Robot: *Explodes* /* After that, they all came back /* Fei: Did he say... Okinaway ? :O End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 12:00, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay: Fei: Wait... Tenma-Kun ? You told me once about Gouenji, who saved you, in OKINAWA. So, maybe SARU wanna kill you O.O Taiyou: :OO Wandaba: But... we don't have an artefact, so we have to go there and then go to the future.. The only artefact is.. Fei: Is ? Wandaba: Tenma himself Fei: :O /* Meanwhile /* Tsurugi: O.o Where am I ? I just wanted to eat something, and then I came here... I only remember that monkey guy :O But, any of you has food ? ^.^ End Roleplay OMG, Tsurugi's personnality xD SnowyBoy❄ 12:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay V3 XD Added a new title XD Roleplay: Fei: Let's go~! ^^ Wandaba: 4...3...2...1... TIME JUMP!!!!! Fei: *sigh* He'll never get bored about this >.< /* Meanwhile /* Tsurugi: Yippie ! Thank you ! *eats* Mmm ? Oh, yeah, that Monkey Boy came when I was alone but... I can't remember, I feel like I slept like 10 hours :O ....... *keeps eating* Oh ! He told me: Stupid Ace Striker... And then, can't remember... Now, I just wanna 2 things: 1) Eat something different than rice >.> 2) Beat that Stupid Monkey ! /* Meanwhile /* SARU: Hehe... My plan is really good. I'm the best ! :D End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 12:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay~! XD Roleplay: Taiyou: Woooow ! So sunny here ! ^^ Fei: Yeah, I prefer snow... Taiyou: And I prefer Sun~! :P Fei: Good for you. Well, Tenma ? Do you remember that place ? Where do we need to go ? Wandaba: I have a bad feeling... I think that som- SARU: RAIMON ! Fei: SARU ! O.O SARU: Oh no ! *Sigh* Now, I should go.. Hehe, See you in an old era! Fei: SARU, WAIT ! SARU: *disappears* Fei: .... Taiyou: He said... See you in an old era.. What does that mean ? ???: Hello ? Can I help you ? Fei: Ehm, no thank you ! ???: My name is Tsunami, nice to meet you ! Well, gonna surf! Fei: Tsunami ? I heard that somewhere... Well, maybe my imagination ? Nice to meet you, have fun ! End Roleplay I introduced Tsunami .-. SnowyBoy❄ 12:39, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay: Fei: Let's go randomly to the Sengoku Era! *looks at Shindou and laughs* Taiyou: Fei xD Wandaba: Ok ! *goes to the caravan and puts the Artefact* Fei: Let's go ! ^^ Taiyou: Okay ! /* Everyone enters in the Caravan /* Wandaba: 4...3... Fei: *touches the button* Stop it Wandaba >.> Wandaba: Nuuu ;( End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 12:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Late reply, sorry ^^" And nice new profile pic, I like it ! :D Roleplay: Fei: Why this decision Shindou ? It looks like you want to avoid from someone ? >:D *tells to Kirino and Taiyou in the ear that it's Okatsu* Taiyou: *rolls on the floor of laughing* Wandaba: Nananananaa~♪ *drives the caravan* /* After a while /* Fei: Oh ! Look ! We are arrived ! Everyone ! Come on ! :D Taiyou: Fei ! Fei: Yeah ? Taiyou: Shindou does not want to come with us, and want to stay in the caravan ! Fei: *sigh* Shindou, can you tell me what happend to Tsurugi again ? >:D And you said: "DON'T. GO. ALONE." Taiyou: XDD End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 15:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Roleplay: Fei: Come Shindou ! D: Taiyou: GUYS ! *runs* Fei: What ? Taiyou: I heard Okatsu & Tasuke were not here ! Fei: What ? Why ? :O Taiyou: They went to another town, because their grandma is ill :O Fei: Aww, that's too bad... Wait... Shindou ? Still not want to come ? >:D End Roleplay I found a way xD SnowyBoy❄ 15:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Captain Hey Lord. I'de like you to make dark captain of my team in MSPD instead of me. I've already stated my reason in MSPD ok Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 13:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) re:Keshin Sure thing, feel free to edit the template! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:01, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Saryuu Debate Oh, thanks for telling me, I'll try my level best~! But should I debate right now, since Takato wants the round to be changed and Kariya is also looking into it? [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 10:21, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay V4 I had to do another section xD Sorry for being so late D: Another problem ? :O Roleplay: Fei: Fine then, let's go guys! ^^ /* They went in the Nobunaga Mansion /* Fei: WHAT ?! O.o Taiyou: What's wrong Fei ??? Fei: L-Look ! *points at 2 people* Taiyou: Oh ! It's Tasuke and... OKATSU ! Fei: Yup... o.o Fortunately, Shindou is with Kirino and Shinsuke, searching in the Nobunaga parc! Okatsu: *sees Fei* OMG ! FEI ! :'D *runs to meet them* Fei: Heya Okatsu~! ^^ Taiyou: Hi, nice to meet you ! I'm Amemiya Taiyou ! I know you, don't worry ^^ Okatsu: Nice to meet you ! ^^ How are you ? Fei: Fine ! Taiyou: Me too ! ^^ Okatsu: Glad you came back ! ^^ But... where's my cuddly Shindou-sama ? :3 Fei: Shindou ? Eh... Taiyou: OH ! Shindou's coming ! :O End Roleplay You turn XD SnowyBoy❄ 09:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Yippie~! Okay! Roleplay: Okatsu: Aww, Shindou's not with you ? D': *cries* Taiyou: Don't cry ! ;( *pats her shoulder* Okatsu: *blushes* Oh :O Okay, thank you ^^ Taiyou: You're welcome~! ^.^ Okatsu: *blushes* ^.^ Fei: Ooookay... Well, where's Tenma ? Taiyou: I think he entered in the Mansion! Fei: What ? O.o Let's search at him ! Okatsu: I'll come with you :3 *takes Taiyou's hand* Taiyou: *blushes* /* In the Mansion /* SARU: Hello, Tenma-Kun... How are you ? *dark laughs* SnowyBoy❄ 11:07, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, lateness again ! D: Roleplay: Fei and the others: *arrives in the place where Tenma is* Fei: TENMA ! :O SARU: *grabs Tenma* Taiyou: *laughs with Okatsu* Fei: Oh ! Shindou ! You there! ^^ Well, let's fight! ... MIXI TRANSU.... BIGGU ! Taiyou: Haha ^^ Okatsu: ^.^ Fei: >.> Taiyou !!!! Taiyou: Oh, sorry ! :O .... MIXI TRANSU.... KOMEI ! Fei: Okay ! Kirino, Shindou, Shinsuke ! You turn ! Let's fight! End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 18:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Late reply again :O Yup, that was funny ! xD I had exactly 11.111 XD Now, 2 edits more xD Wow, I don't even remember the RP XDD Roleplay: Fei: Hai ! Let's fight ! :D Taiyou: Yeah... Though, SARU disappeared :O Fei: Wait, what ? O.o Taiyou: What can we do now... *sits* Fei: He didn't let anything, or even give us a hint... What should we do now ? *sits too* /* A few minutes later /* Wandaba: *is running, super sweaty* OHAAAA ! *enters in the place where they are* EVERYONE ! Fei: Yeah ? :/ Wandaba: I was in the caravan and I saw in the radar a mysterious force, with a strange DNA... Was SARU there ? :O Fei: Yup, he was indeed. He wanted to kidnapp Tenma ! Taiyou: He suddenly disappeared, after we all wanted to attack him ! D: Fei: Yeah... Now, we don't have hints anymore... Wandaba: *looks at them, they are all sitting and sad* Hehe... *star in his eyes* YOU KNOW, THE AWESOME WANDABA FOUND SOMETHING OUT ! Fei: Pff... What again ? .-. Wandaba: I registered SARU's position !!!!!!!!! He's in the *cough* Three Kingdoms Era ! Taiyou: WHAT ? 3 KINGDOMS ??? Okatsu: Why are you so happy ? :O Taiyou: *dances* I AM GONNA SEE THE SEXIEST PERSON AGAIN ! KOUMEI ! KOUMEI ! KOUMEI ! ^.^ Okatsu: :OOO Taiyou: Oups :OO Ehm, I mean... *blushes* Okatsu: *slapes Taiyou angrily, says goodbye to everyone except him and runs away* Taiyou: ;( Fei: *took a pic of them and gives it to Shindou & Kirino* >:D End Roleplay Fiouu ! That was long ! XD SnowyBoy❄ 14:30, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah, you can delete my chat.css~. http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 12:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC) sir..Lord may you tell me more about galaxy which is coming up OST Chrono Stone Music Range, do you have a list of the orignal OST music for Chrono Stone/a music file/a link of music files of OST's that I can download? Thank you Range! :D OMG, is there one for GO and the original IE? Thanks! XD I'll just let CS one's finish downloading first XD Thanks a lot :D Re: Passing by~ Yo Lord~ Yep, I've played Raimei so much XD Gold even said I may have played more than him hehe. I'm still trying to recruit players though, which takes forever .-. Nope I haven't played Dark yet XD My mum has taken it, but when It's my birthday (May 20th), I can get it! I hope it's just as good as Raimei~. Also, I didn't know that Wagnike2 had permission to do that edit, so I'm sorry for reverting it! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 15:31, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I've played 103 hours and somethink, I can't remember XD How much have you played? I probably have around 80ish players lol. Yep, I guessed that XD But I'm just gonna recruit the captains of the Holy Road teams, so hopefully it won't be that hard. I'm also going to do the same for Raimei, seeing as their are a lot of teams that haven't been created here or haven't got pictures. Also, is the wiki staying like this? (Blue and the new header thing) XD. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 16:23, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Just wanted to say the header "Characters" on the wiki, has 3 sub-headers. The 2 sub-headers "Main Characters" and "Main GO Characters" are clickable, but when you click on it, there's just a page that doesn't exist. I think this should be fixed. (Also the main characters on that list SHOULD BE changed!) http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 19:02, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Oki! Thanks Range! I'll continue it too~! :D (OMG, there are so many hissatsu O_o) Roleplay V5 'Archived' the RP ! xD You're always getting new messages, while me, not anymore XD Yeah, I'm busy, but I'll always find time to RP ! (Atleast, I'll try !) Roleplay: Everyone: *in the caravan* Taiyou: *looks at the Raimon Website* :OOOOOOO Fei: *starts laughing* Taiyou: It's not funny ! D: /*arrives in the Era /* Taiyou: Not funny at all ! *runs away* Fei: Taiyou-Kun !!!!!! O.o End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 17:33, May 7, 2013 (UTC) May I? Good day. I hope you are doing well. Sorry to disturb you, but may I add this image? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 05:59, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I'm fine, thanks. Well, I will try my best to disturb you from now onwards :D ( Just kidding). Okay, I'll wait to see if he really falls. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:05, May 8, 2013 (UTC)